Broadcast videos may comprise one or more images or frames that comprises commercial information, including, e.g., a logo, a product, a brand, a company, a service mark, an idea or any other commercial features. In some broadcast systems, a rule based commercial feature (e.g., a black frame or a monochrome frame) may be inserted into a broadcast stream to separate a commercial spot from other program. The broadcast stream may further comprise a silence that is associated with the black frames or monochrome frames. In some television systems, commercials may occur without a television network logo while in some other television systems, the rule based commercial feature may be absent.